The Last Memories of You
by AsylumGates
Summary: Raphael Goes through memories of his little brother's tragedy...


_**Note: Of the words have (**This)_**_that means that its flashback. If it has (_**this)**_that means the flashback is over._**

**_The Last Memories of You_**

_The two turtles were playing with each other. The moon had a spot light on there faces. The wind blue by gently as the waves of the lake, jewels lake, had her water bash against the edges. Mikey pushed his weight on the other turtle playing with him. They giggled as the red clad pushed back to claim his revenge. They chaced after each other near the lake like they did when they were toddlers._

* * *

Raph woke up sweating from a nightmare. His eyes were wide open to the darkness of his room. He shook his head.

* * *

_The brothers, although they annoy each other, they loved each other. Master Splinter called after them while the other two turtles, Leonardo and Donatello waited for them inside. The camp fire stood lit and the moon stood shinning as the stars stood dancing around it.__

* * *

_

Raph turned his head toward a picture on the wall of his bedroom. a family photo. His eyes locked directly on Mikey's face.

"My last memory of you," he said.

* * *

_"Can't we play a little longer. Please Master Splinter?" Mikey bounced excitedly. Master Splinter refused. _

_"Your not little anymore. You come inside now."_

_

* * *

_

Raph heaved a sign.

"I sure hope your ok,"he said solemnly.

* * *

_His face turned gray as he made his way upstairs._

* * *

He flipped his covers and landed his feet on the floor of his bedroom. He headed for the door knob as he stopped and listened. He heard Mikey _giggle_!

He opened the door and saw himself running after the funny cheese ball! He watched as the glipse disappear.

"My last memory of you." A tear fell down his face.

* * *

_They all were upstairs in the bedroom sound asleep. Mikey awoken to the moon light calling Raph's name. There he slept in the far left corner of his bedroom._

* * *

He made his way down the hallway past his brothers who were sleeping. He grabbed Michaelangeo's bandana and numbchucks.

* * *

_"What?,"Raph said._

_"It was fun playing out side. Do you want to play again?"_

_Raph rolled his eyes. _

_"Mikey we're not kids no more. Now its time to go to sleep."_

_"Please?," Mikey pleaded._

_The Puppy looking turtle washed a look over his face that Raph could never resist. No one could ever resist and if you did you would feel guilty at the end of the day. _

* * *

"I tried my best to save you, but I didn't try my hardest. I miss your smile, your laughs, your touch, _your face._ All I have are memories of you. Come back to me, to us. We miss you bro." He watched as he saw the imaginary figure of Mikey punching Raph's sholder.

* * *

_"Want to climb up on a tree?" Mikey didn't answer, but ran up anyway to the highest but, the nearest tree to the water. Raph didn't hesitate either and started to climb the tree. They breathed the cold air as they waited until the moment came that they were finally at the top. Crabbing limb to limb, they reached closer to there goal. _

_"Don't look down." Mikey turned his head and eyed the grown. _

_"Uh...I think I want to get down now."_

_"If you knew that you was going to be afraid, why did you take this challenge?" Mikey's legs began to shake._

_"I'll help you get down." Raph protruded his hand towards him. Mikey reached out and grabbed Raph's hand. As he pulled closer, his orange clad had slipped and fell onto another branch that was **over** Jewels lake. _

_"Raph help!" Mikey didn't want to move. _

_"I'm coming!" The branch started to give way._

_"Mikey come on!" _

_Raph reached out once more as he moved closer. The cracking got louder and the branch lowered even more Finally the branch** broke**. Mikey fell and crashed into the water. His head was bashed against a rock under the water. Blood floated to the surface as Raphael's beloved brother sank to the bottom of the lake. _

_"Mikey, NOO!" _

_The red clad dove after him into the red cloud of blood. He dove deeper and deeper until Mikey's figure appeared and a gash in the right side of his head was shown. He wrapped his fingers around the left arm of his brother. He wrapped his arms around his waist and swam for the surface.As He rose to the top, he held onto his brother tight. He dragged Mikey's body to the shore and layed him on the log. He waited. _

_

* * *

_

waited...

* * *

_and waited... until finally He woke up. _

_"Bro?," Mikey said. _

_"I'm here Mikey." Raph touched his brother's face smugging a little blood on his cheeks. _

_"I'll be ok." _

_"Of course you are."_

_"It was fun." Raph held his head close to his cheek._

_"Are you crazy bro? You could of been killed." He almost cried. Mikey was bleeding to much. Raph held his brother closer and closed his eyes. He didn't want his brother's warmness to run cold, he didn't want his brothers breathing to stop, and he didn't want to see that illuminated face turn withered. _

_"Stay with me bro." He kept his eyes closed and waited once more..._

_blood..._

_water drips from Miky's face..._

_breathing turns fadle..._

_the moon make no sudden shine as an eclips passes by... five minuts waisted..._

_everything...runs...cold..._

_As the eclips was over, Raph opened his eyes. Only to see Mikey's face stiff like frozen ice. _

_everything...was lost._

_

* * *

_

"I will always remember you."

_**Only through heaven's eyes**_

_**Hello my dearest brother, how are you doing?**_

**_Do you need to tell me anything? Are you hiding anything?_**

**_Well I am._**

**_I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest._**

**_You let the world know that it was time to belive in you,_**

**_you let the world know a thing or two _**

**_And you shood know, I will stay beside you forever,_**

**_If you die we'll die together._**

**_Lets look at each other face to face and lets not tell each other no lies,_**

**_We'll know the future only through heaven's eyes._**

**_We are beloved brothers flying through fantasies art,_**

**_Our smiles and laughs filling peoples hearts._**

**_And you shood know, I will stick with you forever,_**

**_If we die we'll die together. Lets look at each other face to face and lets not tell each other no lies,_**

* * *

NPOV

**I dedicate this poem to the men or little boys who have lost there brother or loved one to a terrible tragedy. Keep voting for the poem simple, you doing excellent!!!**

**"I also want to thank the ones who've been reviewing my story and poems. Love all of you.**

**Leo: 3**

**Mikey: 1**

**Don: 5**

**Raph: 0**


End file.
